Memory Loss
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Contains OC, Carol is the younger sister of Jazz and Danny Fenton. She has ghost powers just like her older brother, but a ghost is going to make Carol forget all that. Will Danny and Jazz trigger her memories so they could bring back the cheerful crazy one of the family?
1. Introduction

**Hey it's me again, this time with a brand new story! :D This is my first story using one of my OC's ^^**

**Summary:**

**Danny and Jazz's younger sister Caroline gets amnesia after trying to defeat a memory absorbing ghost. She loses all her memories of her family and her ghost powers. Jazz and Danny must find a way to trigger her memories so she can remember who she was. All that Carol will know once she gets amnesia is that she's an 8****th**** grader at Casper High and that she's an orphan (to herself). She will discover that she has ghost powers, this could trigger something.**

**I'm so excited to start a new story! :D Oh, and if you're waiting on Love Triangle and A Matter of Time, you'll expect them to be updated VERY soon! ;D**

**Now, let's get on with the story! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**Carol © Me**

_Amnesia, a disorder in which someone loses memory of who they are and what their families/friends are. Amnesia can be cured by triggers of objects/people that the person has forgotten._

**Carol's POV:**

I love having an older brother to look up to, he must be glad to have me for a younger sister. Danny told me that mum wanted another girl in the family. Thankfully she didn't think otherwise, otherwise then I wouldn't even exist and also that Danny's only a year older than me.

Today was yet my most favourite day of the week, Friday. Of course it's my favourite because that's when I can sigh in relief as soon as I get home from school. I'm actually smarter than Danny, according to Jazz anyway. She says that I'll grow up to be like her, but I don't want to be THAT smart. I'm fine where I am now and I plan to stay that way.

Danny walked me to school while Jazz was already there. It was nearly half past 7 in the morning, I wasn't overly worried or scared, but it looked like Danny was since he gets detentions and I've never even been to one. Maybe 8th graders have an advantage.

"When are we getting to school?" I asked sounding impatient.

"Carol, I'm going to be late because if you, because of your project you left to last minute. Again."

He's always like this when we're late, I don't mind it one bit. It's just that Danny hates getting detentions since he gets to school late because of me. Well it's not my fault I leave things to last minute. I just have other things to get done.

"What? It's not my fault; I was talking to Dad about ghost equipment."

"Don't get to close to Dad, he could find out your secret and even possibly, mine."

"Danny, that's never going to happen, trust me. You know it'll just be easier if I forgot I had ghost powers and remember them when I need them the most."

"Like that's going to happen." He pouted, that made me laugh.

**Danny's POV:**

Can't she get that she's in high school now? This isn't grade 7 anymore; she needs to start acting like a teenager. She's 13, she should at least know that homework is more important than talking to friends or family members which you can do pretty much anytime anywhere. Homework, you can't.

As soon as I got to school, Carol dashed off because Lancer was approaching me. Again. Deep down I just wanted to yell at Carol, but I knew that wasn't an option. That would just make me get into more trouble, unfortunately.

"Mr Fenton, late again." He told me looking like he was the boss of the school, which he wasn't.

"Yeah but, Carol was late too."

"She's new Danny, don't blame other family members. Now if you blamed Jazz, which would mean a suspension for you mister."

I slouched and pouted, I knew where this was going. I've had this sort of thing before, ever since I got my powers. Everything just started going downhill from there, at least I had Sam and Tucker to back me up at times. And then had come the little sister Carol.

**Flashback, Danny's POV:**

Carol had witnessed me fighting Skulker when I had got shrunk by Dad. She actually had been spying on me that whole time, yeah she's suspicious alright. She has been of me since I actually got my powers; she told me that she heard an explosion from in the lab a few days after I turned 14. Yep, that was me getting my ghost powers with Sam and Tucker.

The day she told me was when we had to go on that summer vacation. I was going to erase her memory when she told me about it and when I found out about the reality gauntlet. But she was actually a great fighter, so great that a week later she decided to get ghost powers so we could be sidekicks.

"Danny, I'm scared." She stated shaking in her shoes.

"You'll be fine; hey you're the one who wanted to be like me."

Sam and Tucker were there too, Tucker was keeping an eye on the door while Sam was adjusting the clocks next to the portal. This was her decision and mine sort of. I thought she would make a great sidekick, and I knew Jazz still had much to learn, but at least she never tried to spy on me and suspected anything.

"Okay Sam, are you ready?"

"All done, you sure about this?" She asked.

"Sam, she made that decision."

"Uh guys, your mum's getting suspicious of why I'm watching the door. You better hurry."

I could hear mum calling something to Tucker but I couldn't make it out, it sounded like we had to hurry up.

I could see the tenseness in Carol's eyes, she was shaking all over. She even was having second thoughts but, I actually wanted her to get ghost powers. Besides, she's my favourite sister. No offence to Jazz, she's just a little pushy sometimes.

Carol even designed her own outfit, she loves being creative. I wish she had designed my outfit, but she didn't know what I was doing at the time.

Her logo was even better than mine, it was a "C" in the middle of her chest with stripes coming out from behind the letter, it looked like a half sun almost. It would have if she wanted it yellow but instead, she had it light blue.

Her pants were similar to Danielle's except hers were blue with a little more pattern on them; I love her designing so much I'm actually thinking of her changing mine.

Her sleeves were black but semi see-through; they hook up around her middle finger. It's really creative; her shoes looked almost like cowboy boots but they were black with a small heel, her top was black with a V neck shirt and then a blue shirt underneath which almost covered her neck.

"You'll be okay Carol, trust me."

She smiled at me, it made me feel trustworthy. Well I already knew I was trustworthy, it's just nice to see a cute smile from my little sister.

"Thanks Danny, I'm glad I can trust you."

"Guys, hurry up!" Tucker cried, I could tell that he wasn't joking.

"Okay Carol, go for it."

I saw her take a deep breath and press that green button. I could start to hear explosions and screaming from inside the portal, I could feel her pain. I know what she was going through, the feeling of something taking over your body, the sharp feeling in your back and most of all, the electricity running through your body.

When she got out, her outfit hadn't changed much. The only thing that changed was that her sleeves were darker, maybe she has darker skin when she's ghost.

She collapsed out of the portal; I quickly came to her rescue. It was from that day that her life had changed forever.

**Present day, Carol's POV:**

Thank god I finished my project in time. We had to do a project on the water cycle, that's like the first time I've ever put that much work in it. Because in primary school, I was considered the most creative so I started to slow down my creativity. And now I have to speed it up again, great.

"Well done Carol, an A-"

"A-? That's great!" I screamed almost.

I was new to the class, I had moved up in society and environment. I really thought that the stuff I was learning in the previous class I already knew all about. Like who doesn't know what a cloud is made up of? Like seriously?

And I love having ghost powers just like Danny, it's a dream come true. Jazz and I actually made a scrapbook dedicating to his heroic duties, and some day there will be one for me. It would have been even more awesome if Jazz wanted to get ghost powers too and then we could be the ghostly trio, like in that movie with Casper. So exciting, but unfortunately, she just wants to stay human and be a part of her 'ghost getters' team thing. Seriously, that is messed up.

I didn't know that today was the day that I would forget everything. Literally. I didn't know that there was an evil ghost that had been watching me ever since I got ghost powers; it was going to be bad.

Very bad.

**So what do you guys think? Pretty good huh? So do you get what's going to happen?**


	2. It Begins

**Hiya! ^^ I've worked out what I'll be doing for the next week or so. So firstly, I'll be updating this one after I've done at least three chapters for A Matter of Time, I'll be updating Love Triangle on Monday while on the weekend I'll be planning out A Matter of Time :)**

**Sorry, but I wanted to jot down one of my story ideas XC But I will get to A Matter of Time and I think I'll start doing that one on Sunday, if I have time that is ^^; It's just that I've got homework to do over the weekend but I'm trying to get it all done today.**

**Well, here's another chapter of Memory Loss (what a poor title -_-)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

**After school, Carol's POV**

Great, another assignment to do before the end of next week. Well that's high school for ya. At least I've been getting great marks since I started high school, anyway Danny as usual started walking ahead of me so he could catch up to Sam and Tucker. I thought he would be protective of me at this time, since it was the end of school for another week. Odd, but understandable.

"Danny, can you wait up please?"

He didn't reply, so I hid behind a tree then tried to transform. It had only been like 6 months ago that I got my ghost powers. It was the best but painful experience I have ever witnessed, thankfully Danny was there to help me. I wouldn't imagine my life without the help and sacrifice of my big brother.

I giggled with laughter as I turned invisible then followed Danny, Sam and Tucker. I couldn't wait to surprise him.

But then I realized that he could sense other ghosts, so he ruined it. Again.

"Carol, stop doing that."

"Aw come on, can't I surprise you?"

"No, because I know when you're near because of my ghost sense." He explained looking annoyed as he smirked.

I hid down an alleyway and transformed back into my human self, I wore my white top with a red zip less jacket and my long black bootleg pants and white shoes with a yellow square at the back. I also wore a pendant with me and Danny in it as best friends. I just can't live without my big brother.

"Um Carol, not that I think you're creepy but why do you wear a pendant with you and Danny in it?" Sam wondered looking disturbed and confused.

"Well firstly, it's a golden pendant and secondly, because I trust Danny with my life. I can't imagine my life without my big brother protecting me."

"Okay, that's kinda creepy." Tucker exclaimed backing away from me while we all still walked.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to live with it." Danny pouted.

"What's wrong with living with me? We're not going to live with each other when we're older, you'll be living with Sam."

Danny and Sam are meant for each other but they won't admit it, every now and then I could hear him talking to himself about Sam. Kinda creepy but cute.

I saw Danny and Sam blush then look at me with aggravation. I tried to look happy and sorry for them.

"Shouldn't have said that?" I chuckled while blushing with humiliation.

"No." Danny answered looking annoyed.

**Danny's POV**

I did tell her to stop talking about me and Sam getting together, that will never happen. Although I wish it did, it would be nice but no, what if Sam doesn't like me in return?

And why does she always have to be crazy and creepy? It's humiliating, we've only had like two fights together and she already thinks she's a hero just like me. But like always, she's my sister. And I have to accept of who she has become, a crazy independent and cute reliable little sister.

I had no clue what was going to happen next, my plan was to just get home and get my homework done as well as having some computer time. And also keeping a sharp eye on my little sister as well as ghosts out of the way.

Then suddenly, my ghost sense went off. Carol's was delayed by a few seconds though. We all looked up as the sky went dark quickly; the ground began to shake like a major earthquake. Cracks began to form underneath our feet, we all gasped as we started to run to safety as well as a hiding place so Carol and I could transform.

"Another fight? Awesome!" My sister gasped with excitement.

It was just another random fight with another random ghost. Something bad happens and then I get it resolved somehow with defeating the ghost and turning everything back to normal. Like that time when I lost my memory about meeting Sam, I loved that kiss…but anyway, we both transformed. My expression was motivated and ready for action while Carol slowly floated happily into the air with a grin on her face as she clapped at lightning speed. Sam face palmed while Tucker laughed.

"Carol, get back down here. The ghost could hurt you." I called out, warning her

"Hurt me? Pfft, you're here to protect me Danny. I'll be fine."

"Yeah but there will be times when I won't be-"

The ground started to shake once more, cracks began to open nearby, green lights began to be seen from underneath. I flew up and looked with patience and anger for the ghost that is starting this, I assumed it was undergrowth again since this is exactly what happened when he came here and took over Sam.

Sam and Tucker decided to leave us to it. Sam thought that Carol would learn more with just me helping her during a fight for some reason, but she forgot that I'm almost always with her. We live under the same roof anyway.

But it wasn't, I looked up at the dark clouds. For a second I thought it was Vortex but it wasn't, a ghost with a grey tail and short black wavy hair appeared out of nowhere. She laughed with greed and evil as she zapped me using a blue ray like energy blast. It hurt me like needles being stuck through my stomach, but I fought back and threw a green ray at her. It seemed that she had only absorbed my energy to become more powerful.

I heard the sound of a distant flowing tail approaching. I knew who it was.

"Carol, get back down there." I sighed with no expression.

"Aw come on, I can help out."

She's just like Jazz, she thinks she can help but she only makes things worse. But sometimes she's actually a problem solver; hmm maybe she should be moved up a grade. She's better at math than me.

She took a good look at the ghost then laughed at what she was wearing. The ghost was wearing a short dress that was dark purple with a star like design in the middle, she also wore a red headband, and she looked as if she had died during her young stages, like 10 or 12 years old.

"What are you two going to do to me? Give me more power to absorb?"

Her voice sounded sharp and loud but famine like, you could definitely tell that she was a young girl that had died from something. I've never really fought any young-looking ghosts, well besides Youngblood.

"Who are you?"

"What do you want?" Carol added with rage, she can look as if she's brave as anything. Wow, she's doing better than what I did when I first got my powers.

"I am Nectorya. I love to absorb memories, I would tell you my death story but you will pay. With your memories!"

Now that was one thing I had to avoid, I had to avoid either me or Carol or even both of us from losing our memories.

**Wow, I actually like making up evil ghosts XD Man, I hope to get some favs and followers soon ^^**


	3. Forgotten

**You know, I'm actually thinking of updating all three of my active stories ^^ But there's a chance that I won't because of Math homework and that I have another test on that subject tomorrow XC Oh, I had photo day today and they told me to tuck in my Danny Phantom necklace into my dress so no one can see it! WTF? No one disses Danny Phantom! O_O Oh well, I just hope that my picture turned out good *twitches eye***

**Hooray! I made a cover for it! :D And I'm actually getting an idea for my Love triangle story, like for the cover of that story ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

Nectorya raised her arms and hands as they began to glow, Danny watched with caution and anger while Carol tried to be brave of what was about to happen.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded making his hands glow green.

The child-like evil ghost laughed deeply and evilly as she laid down her white glowing arms and hands.

"You want an introduction fair boy?"

Danny grunted at her. "Just tell us!"

Carol looked confused at first but then copied Danny's expression.

**Danny's POV**

What did this ghost want? I know I ask that a lot but how else am I supposed to know what they want? I don't want to know what they want when they defeat me, and I especially don't want them to hurt Carol.

I could see her expression, it was just like mine. We were both floating in mid air about to face action with this young looking girl ghost, almost looks like Youngblood's sister.

"Fine, but I'll tell you short and punchy. I absorb memories."

I saw the expression of my younger sister's face change to frighten and worried; she knew that she would be in danger if I wasn't with her now.

"Why?" I asked, demanding more information.

She looked at me with fury and impatience; I could tell that she hated telling people about her personal life before she died.

"Alright fine! Before I died, I had gruesome memories about my family and friends and most of all, my older brother."

"Hey, you have an older brother just like me!" my ignorant sister exclaimed.

That made me face palm with humiliation and regret, why did she say that? Oh right, she's only 13. I guess she hasn't hit puberty yet.

"Carol, keep your mouth shut."

"But it's true." She stated, acting innocent and right.

I sighed then looked back at the ghost, she looked impatient and upset. I think it was time to start blasting her, but she began to speak again.

"My brother and I were the best of friends; we would team up in almost everything even if it was something either of us hated the most. We shared almost everything together, until your kind killed him! So since the day I committed suicide-"

Wow, this girl really loved her brother. Just like…Carol?

"I've hated ghost hybrids like you two!"

"Wait, hybrids? Who killed your brother?"

I saw the annoyed look on her face. "I don't know his name, but he was blue skinned with red eyes." She glared in fury. "I hate hybrids like him!"

"Wait, you talking about Vlad?" Carol asked.

Of course, she must have been talking about Vlad, I know why she would hate him but I have no clue why she would hate us, is she just getting revenge on other hybrids just because of the trouble he caused for her life? Sounds understandable but not fully accurate.

She didn't answer; I saw her eyes glow bright white and her expression turn to evil and anger. Her arms rose high up in the air as they glowed a bright light blue; she fired it at the both of us.

The pain was unbearable, I heard a faint evil laugh as it disappeared into the distance while Carol and I fell to the ground in pain, and we both fell unconscious a few moments later.

I woke up shortly later, my head felt real heavy and I noticed that my ecto shield had still been holding. I looked over at Carol who was still unconscious but in human form, with a few bruises on her face and her outfit wrecked a little. I flew her back to the house and onto her bed. Her room was across the room from Jazz's and her room sat right next to Mum and Dad's.

"You stay here Carol, I'll check on you later."

I covered her with her blue striped quilt cover then I left the room in worry. When I came back later, Jazz was by her side trying to wake her.

"Jazz, don't wake her up yet! She's been through enough today."

**Carol's POV**

I felt nudging and voices, I had no clue whose voices they had belonged to. It was strange but it somehow felt familiar to me in a way.

"Sshh Danny, she's waking up."

I saw a teenage girl with greenish-bluish eyes with long orange hair wearing a black v neck long sleeve top, her lips were a dark shade of pink and she wore an aqua headband.

"It's alright Carol, your big sister's here."

What? Big sister? I don't get it, why did she say that she's my big sister? I've never seen her in my life.

"Big sister?"

I saw a teenage boy in the background; he had black hair while wearing some light blue jeans and a white and red short sleeve shirt. He also had blue eyes, I saw him gasp with shock. What happened? Did someone get hurt? Or does it have anything to do with me?

"Carol, are you okay?" The boy wondered to me.

"How do you guys know my name?"

"Oh no, this is bad. She doesn't know who we are!" The red haired girl cried to the black haired boy.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" I wondered with confusion.

**Uh oh, she lost her memory. Now the story's finally settling in, we now know what the main problem is. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter ^^ I'll update on Thursday :D**


	4. Who Again?

**Hey, wow I almost forgot about this ^^; Well glad I remembered with lots of time to spare! :D And I absolutely love this story! Ohh…so that's why I can't update A Matter of Time DX I'll see what I can do after I do this chapter :) Oh, and I've been quite busy lately with school and that the fact I've got a drawing tablet and the latest version of Photoshop ^^ But I haven't got much time left to spare, plus I've got homework that's due next Tuesday and I haven't even started it XC**

**Lol I've got to stop talking about my life and start talking about Chapter 4 and yay! Finally got some favs and followers! :D That's what keeps me motivated with stories ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

**Carol's POV:**

I don't understand, how do these people know my name? Are they stalkers or something? I'd better get back to where-wait, where do I actually live again? Okay, I'm 13 and I'm an orphan so that would make me live….oh man I don't know.

Not long later, I saw a woman who looked like in their late 30's. She had brown hair and wore a jumpsuit, what kind of place is this? Who wears a jumpsuit?

"Caroline! Are you alright? Please tell me you're okay."

"She fell earlier from that minor Earthquake we had." The boy with black hair explained, wait a minute. What Earthquake?

"Caroline? How do you know my real name?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The woman looked puzzled at my question of confusion; it seemed that I had confused her but how? How did she know my real name? No one ever called me that, but I heard that my mother did before her untimely death.

"Carol, it's your mother Maddie sweetie."

"Mother? No, I never knew my mother. So how could you possibly be my mother if I've never seen you before in my life and that we look almost nothing alike?"

"Carol, I have no idea what's gotten into you but I am your mother! We have the same hair colour! You're the only one out of my three children that actually looks like me." The woman cried with fear as she twirled her hair around her finger.

I just don't get it, who are these people? And why does this woman think that I'm her daughter? I've never seen her in my entire life! How could she possibly be my mother if we look nothing alike and that we've never met before? And besides, my parents died long ago so how could she possibly be my mother anyway?

"Uh oh, I think she 'hit her head' in the Earthquake." The boy guessed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, can I just get back home where I belong? Because this is clearly not where I belong."

"Um, this is your home..?" The red haired girl corrected, I think.

"Carol, I don't like this. Mum, I'll take care of her."

"But Danny, she's my daughter! She's more valuable to me than anything else in the world!"

I heard a loud sigh in the background outside the room, it sounding like a man about the same age as this woman who seems to be comforting me when I'm actually perfectly fine.

"Mum, please listen."

The woman started to cry as she hugged me tightly while I looked confused and uncomfortable with this situation.

"Um, can I leave now? This is really not my place to be right now."

"Stop this Carol!"

"We should get her to a doctor." The red haired girl stated.

"No! I mean, she's fine where she is. I'm sure if we just trigger her memories then she might remember us." The boy whom I think is called Danny explained, now why does that name sound so familiar? Where have I heard of that before?

**Danny's POV:**

This is bad, that ghost has stolen her memories! At least we still have a chance to regain her memories back, that's strange. I wonder why she only remembers her name and not her family and friends, what if she can't remember that she have ghost powers. Oh no, this is definitely bad. We have to fix this and fast, but I have no clue where that Nectorya has gone.

"Mum," I spoke as I laid a hand on her tense shoulder; her eyes were smudged with watery tears and mascara. "She'll be fine, Jazz and I will take care of her. I promise."

Mum got up and wiped away her tears with her sleeve, she hugged me tightly with hope. It felt like a fan girl hugging me, kinda like Paulina when I was in ghost mode.

"Take care of her dear, and if anything goes wrong then you immediately alert me or your father. We'll both be downstairs…worrying….deeply…"

I smiled in reply with hope; Mum could see the truth in my eyes. She knew I could take care of her, and she knew that Carol always would look up to me and only me. Just not in the way that she knows, Carol trusts me more than anyone.

But, with her memories gone, she will definitely not trust me. Jazz and I will have to do our best to trigger her memories again. It's going to be hard but it's worth a shot.

**Let's hope she does, and let's hope that Danny and Jazz trigger her memories back and defeat Nectorya! Or does Nectorya have a good side? Find out soon! Next update: Feb 24****th****.**


	5. Triggering Memories

**Hey, do any of you guys have siblings? Well I do, and she can be a pain. Kinda like her watching the same thing for 4 days straight! XC That's actually my fault because I introduced her to MLP FiM *face palm* what a really bad idea… -_-**

**Anyway, I'd better get this chapter done so I can get going to bed as well as finishing my English assignment before Tuesday and before I get another assignment XC But I doubt it, because my sose teacher said that we're going to get an assignment after we watch this movie about WWI but it's not so hard once you've watched the movie ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

**Danny's POV:**

I couldn't think, this was nothing that I or even my family have done through before! This is really difficult, I wish I got to know that Nectorya better before she sped off, maybe she had a solution-no. She wouldn't, she's the reason why Carol is in this entire mess. I'm guessing we would have to trigger her memory, I hope she remembers her powers.

I watched Mum leave the room, then ran to Carol's side and started to almost sob but my heart and tears were just too hopeful for me to sound like a whining baby. Jazz was on the opposite side of Carol; Carol was the only one that had no tears running down her lightly tanned cheeks.

"Can someone please tell me why you two are crying and why that woman was crying also? Oh, and I would also like to know why am I here? Why did she call me her daughter?"

"Carol, stop." I almost whined with so much emotion.

Jazz's mascara began to run down her cheeks, turning her clear tears into thick black droplets staining her cheeks.

"You have amnesia." My elder sister stated with almost all loss of hope.

Carol's expression was not all expecting, her eyes widened with shock and her lips shrunk together with confusion. She sat up and started to feel a little dizzy; it was as if she had vertigo where you get all dizzy because of something in your ears.

"I don't get it, how could I-"

I saw her hand immediately try comfort the pain she was receiving at the back of her head; I heard her moan and grunts of pain and impatience.

"Carol, stop. I'm heartbroken enough!"

"Jazz, you're not making this any easier."

"I have no choice!" She whined, like she had just lost her most beloved toy or parent.

Her whining and complaining annoyed me too much, so I got up and went over to the other side of Carol's bed to slap Jazz out of it.

"Ow! Danny, why did you do that for!?"

"Stop acting like a 4 year old and start acting like a 16 year old! It's bad enough the guys in white call me prepubescent!"

Jazz sniffled and wiped her nose with her long black sleeve, she looked up at me while still on her knees and resting against Carol's white bed frame.

"You're right Danny, I'm sorry."

We both looked up and saw that Carol was gone; we both panicked as we searched all over the room for her then headed towards every other room. We eventually found her staring into Jazz's scrapbook that Jazz had dedicated to Danny.

"Carol?" Jazz asked with caution and care.

You should've seen her, she was just standing there. Like a robot waiting for a demand or request to be advised. If you watched her closely, she didn't even blink; she just stood there in front of Jazz's desk staring at the scrapbook.

"What is this?" She asked confused but yet familiarised with the scrapbook as she held it up.

Jazz walked up to her slowly and gently. She started to smile, I did too. You should know why since this could be one of the things that could trigger her memory. Or so we thought anyway.

Jazz sniffled one last time then replied to Carol in a happy like tone. "It's my scrap book dedicated to my brother."

"But, isn't that your brother? This guy looks nothing like you."

Wow, that was quite a shock. She thinks that I look completely different from my ghost half, but there's like only three or two differences! I have white hair, green eyes and a different suit. How can no one realize that it's actually me? Danny Fenton? Even my Mum can't figure it out, and she's like ten times smarter than Dad!

"Is he a ghost?"

"Carol, this ghost hybrid is your brother."

"No, I don't believe you for a second."

Oh man that was dumb; I should've just shown her in the first place! No wonder I'm a C student. So anyway, I called for her attention as I transformed into my ghost half. Her face told it all, the shock, the astonishment and the sadness in her eyes. She couldn't believe it but why wouldn't she? She's got amnesia and she's the younger sister of a half ghost hero. Who else wouldn't want that?

She covered her wide opened mouth with her hands, she breathed heavily a few times then walked slowly back towards the back wall with tears developing around her eyes.

"No, this is not true. You can't be the same person, it's not possible! I believe too much in science! This is mythological!"

Guess where she gets that from? Jazz duh?

"No Caroline, it's supernatural."

I could see that this obviously didn't trigger her memory, the shock and amazement on her face told that this only frightened her to death. I wasn't expecting her to be all happy at all since she probably wouldn't remember me or my ghost half.

**True that Danny, but how else are they going to trigger her memory? Maybe a few more hints about who she really is maybe? Next update: Feb 27****th**


	6. How to Approach This

**I wonder how long this story is going to be. I wouldn't imagine it going more than 20 chapters! XD Well, since I can't think of anything else besides triggering her memories and Nectorya, I'm not going into details though (spoilers! ;D).**

**Hope you love another interesting and descriptive chapter of Memory Loss! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

The frightened adolescent was attached to the wall like gum stuck to the bottom of a sneaker, her expression was most frightening, she was horrified of what was standing two feet from her with a sleek smile of hope, the glowing green eyes made Carol shiver but when he flew up into the air, that gave her chills down her spine. She wanted to scream, but something was stopping her, she couldn't tell what it was. But it was like an invisible wall in front of her as well as masking tape stuck to her orange lips.

Beside the terrified girl was the eldest of them all, the 16 year old minor who was confused but familiar with Carol's reaction to her brother's example. This obviously wasn't helping Carol's memories come into focus at all; it was time to start thinking harder, possibly deeper than just showing her.

"Carol, maybe we should approach this, another way." Jazz exclaimed, trying to hold her shoulders but was blocked by the worried and horrified look on her face.

"Approach what? What is going on? Take me home! Now!" She cried with fear and confusion

Danny, who was still in ghost mode while floating about a foot above the floor floated slowly and gently back down to approach Carol more gently. He hoped that this way she won't be frightened of his actions, but unfortunately he was wrong.

"Get away from me freak!" Carol yelled protecting herself.

Danny was startled but aware of her actions and expressions she expressed with rage and fear. He jumped at her scream of fear.

"Carol, I just want to say-"

Carol's brown silk oily hair started to become frizzy and messy with rage and heat burning up inside her, she was freaking out. She started thinking that it was actually a dream; she pinched herself multiple times but still no luck. The tears only started to become worse with every pinch she gave herself, her feelings worsening to much heavier fear rushing through her thin veins that ran through all her body.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as her hair shook all over the place with her wild and understandable actions as she shoved Danny away from her.

Danny felt guilty deep down, but knew why she was doing this. They had to find a cure; neither of them can keep up with this for long.

"Danny, I don't think approaching her is the logical way to help trigger her memories. We should think around her, what else could help trigger her memories without trying to force her into what's hurting her?"

Danny shrugged vaguely as her scratched his head with confusion and worry. "I'm not exactly sure…what else would she know that could trigger her-hey wait a minute…"

Danny thought of an idea, an idea that should have first been done in the first place. Of course, it was so simple. But why did it take Danny so long to figure that idea out? One answer, he's a C average student.

The idea was for Carol to show her powers since she has acquired almost the exact same abilities as her older brother, whom she doesn't believe due to her amnesia.

He smiled with hope and pride as he transformed into his regular human self again, this time he slowly backed away from the two girls as he started to speak.

"Carol, how about you transform?"

This made Carol feel a sudden shiver down her spine, as well as sharp pains in her legs, the fear was getting through her entire body. She wanted no more of this.

"Danny, I don't think her transforming will do the trick. We need to think of another reason, perhaps defeating the cause of this in the first place?"

Danny blew a clutch of raven hair out of the way of his eye then slouched with his hands slouched lightly in his small blue jean pockets. "Well that won't work; I have no clue where she fled off to. She could be anywhere!"

Jazz frowned with a small amount of humiliation felt deep down, but on the surface was the tension and eagerness to trigger her memory back so everything could go back to normal, but what else could possibly trigger that intelligent, feared and confused mind of hers? If only Carol could somehow 'reactivate' her own powers, but how would she do that? She was too frightened to think about transforming so unfortunately again, Danny thought wrong.

"This place is getting creepier by the second! I'm getting out of here!" Carol cried as she ran towards the door of Jazz's bedroom.

But unfortunately, her path was blocked very quickly with the approach and blockage of Danny; he didn't want her leaving and not long later, Jazz joined Danny's side.

"Let me pass you creeps!" she demanded clenching her fists and screaming with rage, fear and confusion.

"We can't let you do that!"

She panicked; her forehead was becoming surprisingly warm with anger and impatience. She wanted to get out of there, but how? And then an idea struck her delicate mind. Carol suddenly calmed down and sighed with relief and tiredness. This puzzled the other two siblings, their expressions changed to a raised eyebrow and a confused smirk.

The 13 year old adolescent pretended to feel happy and hopeful while deep down, she was burning up but with slight hope of her plan working out good.

"You know, I actually want to know how to transform. Danny right? Teach me how to transform."

"Really?" Danny asked tilting his head to one side with confusion. "Well then…okay."

As Danny approached Carol, she started to tense up and feel alert of her surroundings. She felt like a ticking time bomb only if it was touched it would explode.

Jazz felt puzzled but then suspicious of Carol's sudden feeling of happiness and only slight confusion but of her powers. Why would she act like this?

**It's a trick that's what XD Hope you enjoyed that chapter! ^^ Next update: March 2****nd**


	7. It's a Trap

**Just got a new cat today or should I say kitty ^^ But there's a problem…we've had a cat who has been alone for nearly all his life (13 years) and I don't think it's going to take a week for them to adapt to each other's surroundings and scents, right now our eldest cat is being extremely territorial. XC**

**Anyway, how do we like this story? Is it good? Please review, I need to know if it's good or not ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

It was a trap, but neither Danny nor Jazz knew it was. Carol was almost as smart as Jazz, and you could easily tell that she was much smarter than Danny. Danny slowly and gently laid his long and slightly strong arms onto Carol's shoulders, Carol was tenser than her fear when it was present, but if she wanted to get out of here she needed to be calm and cool about this. All she wanted was to get out of there before something even more insane would happen in front of her. Carol was worried that Jazz would have ghost powers too and even herself, she would be most frightened of them but if they were real then it would be her opportunity to get out back to the real world.

Danny turned his eyes to Jazz who looked confused but hopeful; she showed him a smile of hope as a sign to tell her how to do this.

He sighed loudly and deeply with worry and hope also. He looked up at his younger sister with a small but cute smile.

"Alright Carol, what you need to do first is to close your eyes and imagine transforming yourself." He told her in a low and gentle tone as he held her hands loosely with care.

Carol closed her eyes, she felt deeply worried at this point. She felt like as if her trap was just pulling her into a deeper trap, but she did as Danny told her. Then suddenly, a glowing ring of light appeared out of nowhere around her waist but it didn't last long since Carol was too frightened to do so.

"Even if it takes a while, we'll get there eventually. I had the same problem for nearly a month." Danny stated while looking over at Jazz.

Carol felt a spark ignite inside her but she couldn't tell what it was, it felt strange. It felt as if she had pins and needles running throughout her entire body minus her head and neck. She shook with nervousness and worry, she didn't like this feeling one bit but if it was the only way to get her out of there then she would do it.

"So uh do I do the same process again?" Carol asked with her arms out in a robotic way for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"Yes, just imagine yourself transforming, like when you watched me except on you."

Carol blinked then later gulped with nervousness as she looked down. Sweat was running down her cheeks and forehead, her eyes moving from side to side very quickly. She slowly closed her eyes then thought once more and thought of Danny transforming, but this led to her freaking out again with a panic scream.

Danny and Jazz sighed with impatience but then smiled as they knew that they will get there eventually.

"Try again."

Carol moaned as she slouched. "Can I just sit for a bit? This whole transforming thing is making me feel sick."

"Oh sure, would you like a glass of water?" Jazz offered.

Carol looked up and smiled at Jazz with her eyes half closed with weakness and tiredness. "That would be lovely, thanks."

She was starting to have second thoughts about the two, but she still had much doubt still built up inside of her. It took over the second thought feeling so she ignored it and carried on trying once more to transform into ghost form, if that was possible she thought to herself.

"I'll try once more alright? And if it doesn't work then we'll try again tomorrow."

She knew that leaving during the night was definitely not an option. Danny and her parents would be keeping a close eye on her all night.

**Well, that's all for tonight guys. See you soon! Next update: March 5th (if I have time that day 'cuz it's Sports Day on that day ^^;)**


	8. She Did it

**So the kitten doesn't have a name just yet, but we're thinking of Bella or Meeka. What would you consider better? In my opinion, I prefer Meeka or sometimes spelt Mika ^^ Oh, and just so you know she's a Ragdoll/Himalayan 4 month old kitty :D And she's adorable! ^^**

**Anyway, I've finally managed to update that other story of mine in like two months! XD and I'm not talking about Love Triangle, ehe I'm getting around to doing that one ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC (C) Me**

It was midnight; Carol was snug in her bed although she thought it wasn't, she could hear loud and very irritating snoring coming from down the hallway; it was loud and sounded manly. She shrieked quietly in a whisper like voice then sunk down into the covers of the bed with her mouth trembling.

"Why am I here? I shouldn't even be here!" She whispered harshly to herself.

She heard a moan then loud thuds on the ground that almost shook the bed and her; she took a peek to see a large dark shadow moving slowly across the hallway, the snoring was coming the dark but strange figure. Carol shrieked again then quickly closed the door and rushed back into bed shivering with fear.

**Carol's POV:**

I didn't like this one bit; I just had to get out of here! I just had to! There was just so much that I didn't know about this place, and how can I trust that Danny and Jazz? I barely even know them!

I slept peacefully through the rest of the night, when sunrise finally arrived I was woken up by a large woman figure of who I remember said that she was my mother. This place is so messed up; I just want to get out of here!

"Good morning sweetie! Are you all better? Do you know who I am now?"

I raised an eyebrow with confusion then spoke.

"Uh yeah, you're the woman who said that I was their daughter."

I saw the sadness and worry in her eyes; her pupils grew as clear wet tears dripped from the bottom of her eyes. Her red lips trembled with what seemed to me to be fear.

Seconds later, that Danny guy came running in. I think he heard this woman's sulking.

"Mum, you okay?"

"I wish I was Danny, can you please bring my daughter back?"

What was she talking about? Am I in the wrong body or something? Did that half ghost freak switch my mind with another body or something? But still, how is that even possible?

Danny smiled with hope then laid a shoulder on his mother's shoulder.

"Don't worry mum, I'll get her back."

"Okay, what are you guys talking about? Did I switch minds or something? Because of you Danny?"

I saw him begin to blush and make a hand signal which I think meant stop talking about that but I was unsure and besides, I didn't even trust him so why should I care?

Oh, because apparently, I've got amnesia. Well that's unlikely because I know where I live and I know for a fact that I'm an orphan and I simply do not have freakish ghost powers just like him. That's scientifically impossible!

The woman sniffled then wiped her nose with her long black silky glove. "Okay Danny, I'll be down in the lab working on another invention. Bring her back please?"

Invention? What are they scientists or something? Were his parents crazy professors? Oh I am so glad I'm not from this family.

**Few hours later, Danny's POV:**

This wasn't working one bit, how can I trigger that intelligent mind of hers? I miss her, so deeply miss her. I want my sister back, my young sister that helped me fight ghosts and act all funny and stupid because of her young adolescent mind.

"Carol you just need to focus. Think straight and please don't be afraid." Jazz, my 16 year old sister told Carol so she could transform in which that could trigger her memory.

It had only been a day, and not even that! I know, these things take time. But I want my little sister back now!

I saw Carol clench her eyes tightly shut, the small wrinkles around the edges of her eyes proved that she was, her fists clenched just below her waist and her teeth were only just touching, I could see that she really was trying but I wonder, why would she give up so easily and actually try to trigger her memory herself? That's not the Carol I know.

And you know what? She had finally done it. She transformed, but did it help? I witnessed her freaking out of her light blue hair and her outfit completely changed to something that had shades of blue as well as grey and black.

She floated with ease but without knowing it, it was only seconds later that she looked down and saw that she was lifting up the ground without assistance. She shrieked, I quickly transformed which made her shriek again with fear and helped her back to the ground where she relaxed herself. Most of herself anyway.

"Um…how do I fly up again? Like, not just floating up but like speeding all over the joint and stuff." She exclaimed with her shaky and worried voice.

I floated with ease off of the ground and grabbed her hand in friendship and love, family love that is. But I didn't see that in her eyes, she looked as if I was wasting her time or something.

Jazz waved a silent goodbye as we both left the room and out into the open.

"We'll head towards the park; I can help you fly over there."

"Okay," She replied in a trembling voice.

We arrived a few short minutes later as we landed on the smooth but high grass in the small park.

***giggles* can you guess what's going to happen next? I wouldn't mind anyone guessing! ;D Next update: March 8th**


	9. Learning Again

** Is anyone even reading this story? I may as well update when I feel like, not every 3 days :( Anyway whoever is actually reading this story, do you like it so far? I hope so ^^ **

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

"Okay, this shouldn't take long. And then you'll be able to fly on your own."

They stood silent in an awkward situation when Danny began to sigh then speak.

"You just want to lift yourself up gently into the air. Like this."

Danny proceeded to gently lift off the ground as if he was a butterfly that had just had its meal from a flower. Carol thought hard about how to go with her plan, she had to be careful. She could tell just by looking at him that he was way more experienced than her but this was all still unrealistic to her.

"W-wow. It looks difficult." She said stating the truth.

Danny faintly laughed and smirked as he rose further up into the air. About two feet off the ground.

"Don't worry Carol; it's all safe as long as I'm here with you."

Carol gulped with worry as she saw Danny lower his hand in company to her; she stared at it for almost a full minute then held on. It felt right somehow to her.

**Carol's POV:**

I don't know what I was feeling but I thought I felt a strange spark once I touched his hand, I tried to shake that thought of us actually being related out of my head and proceed with the plan.

But, something about touching his hand made me think otherwise, it felt somehow right, like we were meant to be related. Something inside me said that we are brother and sister, but it didn't seem right. If there was an image of us together or something then maybe I would be convinced. Maybe…

"Are you sure? What if it doesn't work and then I fall?" I asked shaking like a phone vibrating loudly.

He blankly smiled at me, I felt scared and wobbly like I was unbalanced. But reassured myself so I didn't seem too confused and puzzled.

"You okay?" He asked poking his head into my view with a cute smile.

You know, he actually is quite cute, maybe he's my boyfrie-no. Because if he's saying that I'm his younger sister then that should mean that we show no interest in each other in that way. I think…

So I closed my eyes then licked my lips, I tried my hardest to lift my feet off the ground without using the basic human jump. It took me many tries and many minutes to finally get my feet at least an inch off the ground with Danny's help.

"Great job Carol! Now I want you to do it without my help."

As soon as he let go of my soft hand, gravity immediately took over and forcefully pushed me towards the grass below.

Danny lowered himself the ground with me while I tried to maintain my balance once more. He chuckled a little then tried to hold me still.

"It's okay I've got ya."

I sighed with impatience then moaned as I slouched my body forward.

"How long is this going to take?" I moaned again.

Danny let go of me and sighed with slight tiredness as he placed his hands on his waist. "Don't know, but at the moment it could take at least a day or two for you to learn how to fly again."

Again? Please, there is now way I've done this before, otherwise then I would have remembered this!

"We'll try again alright?"

I nodded with my mouth hanging open loosely but small.

We spent at least another hour or so just trying to lift me off the ground, but no matter how much I complained and whined I simply couldn't lift off the ground on my own. This was crazy, but it's worth getting out of this creepy town.

"We'd better get back home and have some breakfast, it's nearly 9."

So he didn't go to school? Or was it just the weekend? I don't know, I'm too focused on getting out of here to figure out what day of the week it is.

It was only moments later when I was sitting in a chair with a silver shiny round table in front of me, and a small purple coloured bowl not very far away from me which contained milk and healthy wheat and corn flakes. Danny said that I apparently eat them all the time, they did look delicious but I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to get out of there so badly!

Maybe the flying thing wasn't going to work, perhaps another alternative that involves my so called ghost half that seems to exist. I don't know any other powers since I've never experienced or read this sort of thing before so what else is there? The only things I know about ghosts is that they can fly, have a tail, fly through walls and-hey…wait a minute. Ghosts can fly through walls without being seen. Maybe intangibility and invisibility could come in handy. Interesting.

Everyone was staring at me, especially the brunette woman. But the red haired girl was actually tapping my shoulder; the large man in the orange jumpsuit was actually staring vaguely at me as if I was some sort of evil girl or something.

"What? Is there something in my teeth or something?" I asked nervously pointing to my teeth then scratching my oily yet soft brunette hair.

"Carol, do you know who you are yet?"

"Who I am?" I asked in reply to Jazz.

The brunette woman blinked with confusion at me then leant closer towards me as clear tears started to form around her eyelids which started to smudge her small amount or mascara,

She brushed her covered hand on my cheek and started to cry once more. This was seriously freaking me out, much more than me turning into a ghost like my so called 'brother' Danny.

**So Carol has another plan up her sleeve possibly? We don't know until the next chapter! ^^ Next update: March 14th **


	10. Escaping With a Search

**So I've been reading through my emails recently and I've noticed that I've been getting many followers and favourites for two of my other stories Love Triangle and Just One More Kiss. Plus, I will be getting around to doing more stories; I want at least Love Triangle, this one or A Matter of Time to be completed before I start anything else. I'm more focused on completing A Matter of Time but I've got writer's block on that one hopefully not for long though because of course I want to get that one done.**

**But unfortunately, I've got a few things that are still in the way of my stories so I don't have much time to get 'inspired' to write anything for the other two. I only get time when I have no assignments, tests, family or friends' birthdays coming up within a few days or even a week or so. ^^; And I've got a friends' birthday coming up and I've barely started her present so I only have at least a day to get it done, I've only done the base and I've just started on the hair. XC**

**Anyway, I kinda love this story now but I'm not sure how long it's going to be. Hopefully it'll be less than 20 chapters. I'm aiming for 15-17 chapters? Maybe less? I don't know, but I'm actually quite glad that people take interest in one of my OC's (Carol), I might make more related to my OC's ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**Carol's POV:**

Ugh, when can I get out of here? This place is freaking the hell out of me! There were people around me who were crying, staring, touching and scaring the world out of me, I just wanted to scream and run. But I knew who would go straight after me first and that would be that half ghost freak Danny.

"Carol, come back to us." The woman with brunette hair kinda like mine sobbed with wet soapy tears draining down her cheeks.

"Can you stop crying like I'm your baby or something? I don't belong here!"

Jazz stopped poking me; I felt her breath heating up my cheek. She was right next to me; this made me shiver with fear. I didn't know what to feel, either fear or anger.

"Jazz, get your hot breath off of my cheek."

I turned slightly to see her eyes watering almost like a waterfall under pressure, her pink glossy lips trembled with what I assumed were fear and worry. I raised an eyebrow and tried to shift away using the chair to move myself but unfortunately the brunette woman was on my other side with that Danny approaching from behind. I felt surrounded and claustrophobic.

"I need some air."

"I'll take her outside."

"No Jazz, I should take her out." The brunette claimed drying her tears.

"Guys, I just want to go outside because I'm claustrophobic with you guys surrounding me like this!"

Instead of being polite to these freaks, it was time to take some action and take matters into my own hands for a change. So and grunted again then stormed off outside as I quickly tried to transform and fly off, why didn't I do this in the first place? Oh man I'm so stupid! Thank god I left that house full of idiotic freaks.

I flew off with a sigh of relief along with a smile upon my face, I turned my head to make sure but then I saw the whole family run out. But none of them ran after me, they didn't even look up at me. Except Danny and Jazz though, they couldn't keep their eyes off of me.

**Danny's POV:**

Crap, I had to get her without transforming in front of my parents! But how was I supposed to do that? C'mon Danny, you're a Fenton you can do this, oh wait I'm a Fenton…I'm dumb…I get C's so I'm not so smart after all. But Carol is and it won't be long until I lose her almost for good. And I haven't had time to find that Nectorya ghost yet because of all this! I'm gunna lose it if Carol doesn't start behaving any time soon.

"Mum, Dad, you two go check the east and west in the RV while Danny and I check the south in my car. Got it?"

Mum and Dad nodded and then ran off back into the house and out the back to get the RV while Jazz nodded at me as a sign as to go hide and transform but Jazz wasn't lying about her coming along with me to help find Carol. She tagged along in her small pink car behind me as I flew just above some of the buildings to see if I could spot her.

It wasn't long later that I started to hear the voice of a young but dark ghost. Nectorya was around, but my ghost sense didn't go off, she must have been a little further so I continued to fly forward but still no ghost sense. This was getting weird, normally when I hear a ghost or actually before I even start hearing the voice of a ghost I sense them.

"Show yourself you memory stealer!"

I was in no mood for puns, this was dead serious. Nectorya must be defeated! I want my sister back, that's all I want! Is it so much to ask?

All I could hear was an evil but lady-like laugh all around me, I heard Jazz call out to me, and I looked down to see her point a little more to the right than my position. I looked there and saw that same ghost with that pale white skin of a ghost with that long grey tail and black hair almost like mine in human form with her same dress with that same star design in the middle. But there was something different about her that I just couldn't make out; it took me a few minutes to realize the size and colour of her eyes.

She had grown larger, kinda like when Desiree got more powerful with more wishes granted if you know what I mean. And her eyes weren't a glowing green anymore, they were a fiery red. I assumed that she had turned even more pure evil.

"What did you do to my sister Carol?"

"Bring her back you memory thief!" Jazz cried from below.

Nectorya laughed with greed and evil, her hands looked like claws of an aggressive cat about to attack.

"Fools! I have almost erased all of her memory and fed on it! It's only less than a few hours until I consume all of her memories!"

I gasped with sudden movement. "Wait, she's still got some of her memories?"

"Not for long." She chuckled with her hair covering one of her eyes making her look even more veil and greedy.

I growled at her and began to fight, this was the only way to solve problems, defeating her would restore Carol's memories and everyone will be happy!

I took a deep and loud breath as I sucked in as much air as I could to activate my ghostly wail on her. As I screamed out my wail, she was blown towards a building which shattered her tail like glass, it turned out that her tail wasn't real at all; she actually had a pink tail. But that didn't matter to me; all that mattered was to get my little sister back!

**You do that Danny! Save your sister! But are you going the right way? I don't think so ^^; What do you guys think? Review and guess if you want! ;D**

**Next update: 17th March**


	11. Memories

**This story shouldn't have long to go now ^^ Most probably a few more chapters because right now we are at the bit where everything falls apart and then it gets quickly resolved :) So most probably 3 or 4 more chapters depending on how long I make them, if they're longer then there will be less chapters and vice versa ^^**

**So what do you guys think of Danny and Carol's relationship so far? Can you tell that Danny deeply cares for her more than Jazz? Hmm...I wonder why... XD jks, it's because Carol's got ghost powers and is more closer to her age (well, if you a year closer than 2 XD) But anyway, you can see what Carol's like when she's all scared and stuff ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

**Danny's POV:**

I thought I would gain another sister when she came into this world, but instead I'm going to lose one. And it's my entire fault, and if I don't resolve this soon I could literally lose her forever. I would have her by my side but she would have no memory of me, Mum, Dad and Jazz.

My eyes glowed a bright green as the ground shook a few feet beneath me, Jazz was unable to maintain her balance but that didn't matter to me at that moment.

"YOU BRING HER BACK!" I wailed louder than I could ever do before.

But all that Nectorya did was laugh with disapproval of my statement and fired a bight glowing white beam which threw me against a billboard sign, I felt my back crumbling under pain and pressure, I couldn't take much more of this but I had to do this in order to get my little sister back, she's like a daughter to me!

"You don't bring her back I'll friggen rip your head off!" I screamed with my jaw going as wide as it possibly could to scream louder.

"Danny! Temper never solved anything! Don't do it!" Jazz called, I could only just make out what she told me.

I glared at her for a second then spoke with impatience and fury. "Don't you want your little sister back?!"

I couldn't tell her expression after I said that but I didn't hear another peep out of her.

Before I could return the attack, Nectorya fired back with laughter of evilness as well as victory, there was no way I was going to let her win! This was between me and this ghost whom stole my sister's life away!

"You think this is the end?! This is just the beginning!"

I growled but then it was ceased by another powerful white beam which sent me flying towards the ground near Jazz who came to my rescue. But I didn't want to be rescued; I just wanted to kill that Nectorya!

"Danny! Are you-"

"I'm fine." I snapped back at her as I stood up again. "Just let me fight!"

As I flew off, she called something to me about help but I denied it, I knew I could deal with this on my own. I sure hope I wasn't wrong.

**Author's POV:**

But he was in fact wrong, the fight didn't last long and it ended with Danny crashing himself towards the solid ground, he was heavily bruised, he felt as if a bone was out of place so he had received Jazz's help to take him back to the house so he could recover.

It was at least 3 hours later that he woke up with Jazz nearby crying her heart. Danny moaned as he tried to sit up but the pain within him stopped him from doing so.

"Danny, be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

"I don't either, but I'd rather lose me than Carol."

"I don't think Carol would want that. She would want all of us to live happily and peacefully together."

Danny lay back down against the dark purple sequined cushion and thought of the good times that he and Carol had shared together.

_*Flashback*_

He remembered the time when they were both the same age at only 8, they would laugh together and Carol had actually started the love fest between Danny and Sam.

During the second grade of Danny on the 2nd week, he and Carol were outside walking around when Carol noticed a lonely girl with black hair tied up in piggy tails, she looked sad and depressed. So Carol walked over to her without Danny since he didn't notice.

"Hello. My name is Carol, what is your name?"

The girl (Sam) just looked away in shyness as she blushed a light pink on her pale face. Her lilac eyes caught Carol's dark aqua coloured eyes.

"You look cute, have you met my big brother Danny?"

She looked up with curiosity. "Yes, I have actually. We were reading buddies one time."

"He's over there." Carol pointed out.

Danny looked then ran over towards Carol and the girl who turned out to be Sam.

Once Danny saw her face, he was in love. She was so pretty but since he was at such young age, he didn't realize till later on in his life.

"Hi…"

"Umm…hello. I'm Danny. I think we saw each other before?"

"Yes, I'm Sam. It's short for Samantha."

_*flashback ended*_

If Carol didn't see Sam then they would have never been friends, and that was how he met Tucker the day after since Sam was friends with Tucker already.

"Wow, she really is a big part of my life…"

"And don't forget that Danny..." Jazz smiled while drying her tears away with a tissue.

**Awww That was so sweet, and did you know that? Not from the actual show but if Carol didn't exist then he would have never met Tucker or Sam. He probably would of eventually but it wouldn't be the same as Carol did it.**

**Next update: 20th March**


	12. The Observatory

**Now the other day, I was thinking of updating one of my other stories when I suddenly got overflowed with homework XC But somehow, I can still manage to update this one every few days o.O That's weird… anyway, I'd better get on with this chapter if I want to get Love Triangle updated today but I doubt it because a chapter for me takes like nearly an hour to do, it depends on how many good ideas I've got and if I'm inspired or not.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

The only thing that Danny wanted desperately was to trigger Carol's memory and get her back into the old happy spirit she once was. But what could he do? He couldn't defeat Nectorya, she was just too powerful. His only option was to find Carol and make her realize who she really is and then she can assist in defeating the ghost who started all this in the first place once and for all.

But what could he do at this very moment? He was far too weak and his ghost powers couldn't heal all of his wounds quick enough and Jazz's aid had little effect on his deep red wounds.

"What am I going to do? I'm too weak to do anything. If only she had a phone and if she remembered that. Oh what am I saying? I just want her to remember me!"

"Before I reply to your comment, you mean us. Which includes Mum, Dad, me and you. Back on topic, I know you want her back desperately, I do too. But it's only been like what, two days?"

"Didn't you hear what Nectorya said? It's only less than a few hours that all of her memory will be consumed by that greedy Nectorya ghost! What are we meant to do!? We're running out of time!" Danny screamed at Jazz as he quickly sat up causing some pain to squirm out.

He grunted then laid back down onto the couch, he groaned and closed his eyes shut as tight as he could then slowly opened them as he tried to calm himself down. But it was no use; he started to scream uncontrollably until their parents arrived home a few short minutes later.

"Danny! Have you found Carol yet?" Jack asked with low patience.

Danny sniffled as he looked up; his face was puffy and red with the soapy tears running quickly down his cheeks. His upset expression turned to impatience and rage.

"Does it look like we've found her!?"

Maddie hugged Danny tightly as she started to develop tears around her eyes; her mascara began to run down her cheeks along with the tears. "I want her back as much as you do Danny; we need to do this together."

"We can't!" Danny whined.

"Danny, Mum's right."

Danny wiped his nose with his forearm then looked over at Jazz who was sitting with her arms holding onto her shins closely while on the red recliner chair.

"I know, but I have a special bond with Carol that no one else knows about!"

"And what is that bond?" Jack asked with sudden concern and suspicion.

Danny looked up then sat up. "It's a strong bond. Too strong to be broken, a bond that is close to a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. Just as strong as one but only family."

There was a moment of silence then Maddie spoke.

"Alright, Danny since you seem to have a string bond with her, where do you think she disappeared off to?"

"It's a bit more complicated than you think. But with a rough guess and no questions of concern, I would guess the observatory."

It wasn't long later that they were at the observatory.

"Sorry son, but all that I've seen is a girl with blue hair flying around."

"That ghost girl again? I wonder what she and her boyfriend the ghost boy are up to this time!" Jack stated with a loud voice.

Danny face palmed while Jazz slouched and sighed with humiliation, although she wasn't really being humiliated.

"Where next?"

"How about I stay here with the scientists in case she comes here. You guys continue to search town."

"But where else would she go?" Maddie wondered with high concern

Danny thought quickly, he knew that this was the only place that she would go and thankfully she didn't know that Danny knew this was her favourite place. He needed them out of the way so he could deal with this on his own.

"Go check the arcade stores and parks. She loves hanging out there."

"Wow, he knows more about Carol than I do!"

"Well, isn't that a surprise?" Maddie wondered with a sarcastic tone while folding her arms.

**Danny's POV:**

As soon as they were gone, I went upstairs to the outside balcony to find no one there but a few special telescopes. This made me have a terrible gut feeling that she wasn't here after all, but what was I supposed to know? She probably didn't remember her favourite place after all and just left town? But I'd better stay here because you never know.

**Alright, two more chapters and then this story is completed. So expect the next two chapters to be either hsort and rushed or long and detailed ^^**

**Next update: 23rd March**


	13. Memory Returned

**Hiya! Sorry it's a day late but meh! XD So as I said in the last chapter, this story will be ending not so far away (This chapter and the next one, then that's it)**

**Danny phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC (C) Me**

**Carol's POV:**

Damn it! How did that ghost freak find me here!? He's a stalker or he really is my brother, well he's definitely not my brother. We look nothing like each other and neither do their stuffed up parents. Well, he hasn't found me just yet so that's a good thing but there's a chance that he will and maybe because of that messed up ghost sense thingy he'll sense me! What am I going to do?

I was hiding within the observatory, I was behind one of many desks that were filled with papers and office utensils, I was invisible of course so they wouldn't suspect me, and I just hope Danny doesn't.

My luck was thinning, I saw him come in after a few minutes of searching for me outside. It seems to me that he decided to check inside. I was going to fly out but then I realized that his crazy ghost sense might go off, so I stayed put until he left which unfortunately he didn't do.

"Oh man, why can't he just leave?" I whispered harshly to myself.

I transformed back to normal so he couldn't sense me, I think anyway. For some reason, I felt like I was losing my memories, very strange but hard to believe.

Then I felt the desk rattle a little as it suddenly started to break apart.

"Darn it! I told you we should've gotten better desks!" I heard a deep manly voice calling harshly to another deep manly voice.

"Well it's not my fault, stop blaming me!" I heard the other reply with anger.

This rattling knocked off the golden pendant I apparently had been wearing all this time, I was about to yell at it when it opened, it revealed something to me.

"Who? What?"

I jumped at the sound of things moving right behind me, that's when I heard Danny's voice.

"Carol, there you are!"

I showed him an annoyed expression as I turned as well as the pendant catching my eye again.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The detail on those two photos, I looked closer at the images of what seemed to be me and Danny both in ghost form. At first, I thought this was some kind of trick, but then the resemblances began to show. Our smiles were the same, our noses were exactly the same and so was our skin colour, but these were all things that anyone could have and then, it hit me.

All my memories had returned to me, the time when I got my ghost powers, the time when Danny helped me with fighting ghosts, enjoying dinner with Mum, Dad, Jazz and Danny. The locket made me remember everything. I started to feel more powerful; I smiled as I looked up at a confused brother. Tears of happiness and forgiveness covered my view as I ran to him and hugged him tight.

**Danny's POV:**

Somehow, I did it. I brought my little sister back. Which meant that Nectorya was defeated and everyone was happy. Well I thought so anyway.

Tears had overtaken my eyes, this was just too good to be true, and it was!

"I can't believe I didn't figure that out before! My necklace contained the memories of us together as brother and sister! I missed you Danny!" She cried as she squeezed me even tighter.

**Yep, short and rushed. Just like I said in my previous chapter ^^; XC**

**Next update: 27th March**


	14. Happiness

**Yep, the very last chapter of Memory Loss is here. It'll most likely be short but I might extend it if I can ^^ And then A Matter of Time will be one of my top priority…once I get this load of homework put of the way, thankfully I have a 5 day weekend starting tomorrow so I should have plenty of time to get homework done as well as my stories. :D Oh, and Love Triangle is near the end too just to let you know but still not sure how many chapters left until the end but possibly soon. Probably up to chapter 35 or less, depending on how much I type in one chapter ^^;**

**I'd better get my head out of those two stories and finalize things for this story and just to let you know, there will be no sequel to this story. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something like that but that just makes people think that I've ran out of ideas (well, to me they do), I've already got three stories of which they are sequels so no more unless I put a huge cliffhanger at the end of a story.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**OC © Me**

"You think that's the end Danny Phantom?"

A strange but yet familiar voice was heard as darkness and fear crept up the white walls of the observatory, Nectorya looked even more powerful than before but Danny had no clue why she wasn't defeated.

Danny and Carol looked up still in each other's arms; they could see the dark figure of which was Nectorya. The ghost of memories had returned looking more powerful than ever. Danny's and Carol's eyes flashed green and then a few seconds later they transformed perfectly and neatly into their ghost half. Nectorya laughed with disbelief as she threw a beam at the both of them but Danny managed to protect the both of them with a shield of ectoplasm.

Netorya laughed loudly and evilly as her laugh echoes the observatory walls, the scientists who were there a few seconds ago had dashed out of the door and out to safety.

"You think that your lousy ecto shield will stop me from becoming more powerful? I have already sucked out all the memory of you stupid sister!"

Carol felt anger build up inside her the second Nectorya said those words. 'Stupid Sister' He eyes shone brightly as she started to light up the room with that special power that she had no control over, her electricity blasts which sent Nectorya flying into a wall which made dents and cracks as the back of Nectorya had smashed onto it.

"What? No! You can't be back! I erased your memory!"

Danny smirked with his arms folded as he floated fast but gently towards Carol and the weakened ghost. "Looks like you're not all powerful after all!"

Nectorya was on her knees, her eyes full of fury and displacement. She tried to strike an energy beam out towards the two of them but nothing but a small bright wisp that disappeared into thin air seconds after it was released.

Nectorya was in a state of shock; she gasped and then began to panic. Her tail had disintegrated and her body changed into what turned out to be the real her. She wasn't really a ghost at all, she had been possessed by a spirit that quickly vanished, it was like a white glowing cloth that had just vanished into thin air as the somehow real Nectorya fell and hurt herself.

"Are you okay Nectorya?" Danny asked kneeling down caressing her cheek.

Nectorya sniffled as she held her hands closely and gently towards her chest, clear innocent tears started to drain down her face and onto the brown tiled ground beneath her body. He hair was actually honey coloured and she actually wore child-like clothes that made her look more of a child than a pre-teen.

"A ghost…possessed me. I didn't mean to take away your memories Carol."

Carol smiled a little as she knelt down beside her brother Danny. "It's okay; I had that feeling from the start that you didn't look like yourself. But I'm glad you are now."

Nectorya smiled and stood up on her sore but bare feet. "Oh, and my name is Victoria, not Nectorya."

Danny and Carol smiled as they flew along with her back home. They landed in Danny's room then transformed into their human selves.

"I uh, should be going on home."

"Do you even have a home?" Carol asked with worry but yet excitement.

Nectorya smiled then giggled with disbelief. "Don't worry I do, I live just a few block away from your house. I'll visit some time okay Carol?"

Carol smiled again then quickly hugged Victoria, Victoria gasped with a sudden shock but then felt the comfort of Carol's friendliness and kindness.

"I'll take you out." Danny stated as he transformed again and held his hand out towards Victoria.

She smiled as she let her hand touch Danny's, the cold chill of Danny's temperature ran through her spine. Danny then turned intangible and flew out the room and outside out onto the front of their house.

"Are you okay getting back home?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Danny. Oh, and I'm awful sorry about what I did to you." Victoria replied shyly as she rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it," Danny smirked. "Like Carol said, I had the feeling that you weren't yourself."

Back in Danny's room, Maddie walked into the room to see Carol standing in the middle of the room. "Carol? Is that you?"

Carol turned around and let out a small gasp and suddenly smirked. "Pfft, I don't know, Mum. Am I?"

Maddie's wide gasp was covered by her palms as tears of happiness filled her eyes as she ran over to tightly hug her youngest daughter and child in happiness and rejoice. Danny was about to come back in but saw his mother there, he quickly gasped but then saw that everyone was finally happy, even the person who created it in the first place.

Not so long later, Jazz and Jack entered the room and joined in on the hug. Danny went through the front door as his human self to also hug Carol in rejoice along with the rest of his family.

"Danny! I thought I lost you for a second there Pal.!" Jack called to Danny as Danny walked over to join in on the hug.

"At least I didn't lose a sister along the way." He smiled as he joined in by wrapping what he could around carol.

And at last, everything and everyone was settled and happy. Just remember, memories are more precious than anything in the world so if you forget something one day, don't worry it'll come back to you someday.

**Remember that alright? Trust me, I just went through that the other day, but with a different concept though ^^; So that's it from that story, if you would like to read more of any of my updating stories, just follow me or check my profile page every now and then. ^^**

**Until then fellow readers, see you later. ;)**


End file.
